Sonny Corinthos and Connie Falconeri
| series = General Hospital | nickname = Skate (Sonny and Kate) SoCo (Sonny and Connie) | dates = 1980s (dated) 2008 - 09 (lovers) (broken engagement) 2012 - 13 (lovers) (broken engagement) 2013 (ONS) | status = | image1 = File:Sonny-connie.gif | caption1 = Maurice Benard and Kelly Sullivan as | type = | official = | gender = Male, Female | age = Sonny (15)Sonny and Connie were together before Dante was born Connie (13)Connie was born in 1972. | residence = Greystone Manor Port Charles, New York (Sonny) | parents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (Sonny's parents) | siblings = Courtney Matthews (deceased) Ric Lansing (Sonny's siblings) | children = Dante Falconeri (Sonny's son; born 1985) Trey Mitchell (Kate's son; born 1990; revised to 1987; died 2013) Michael Corinthos (Sonny's adoptive son; born 1997; revised to 1992) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Sonny's daughter; born 2002; revised to 1993) Morgan Corinthos (Sonny's son; born 2003; revised to 1994; died 2016) Lila McCall (Sonny's daughter; born 2004; stillborn) Avery Jerome-Corinthos (Sonny's daughter; born 2014) | grandchildren = Rocco Falconeri (Sonny's grandson, via Dante; born 2013) Jonah Corinthos (Sonny's grandson, via Michael; born 2018) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Sonny Corinthos and Connie Falconeri are fictional charcters and a former couple on the soap opera General Hospital. Casting The role of Sonny was originated by actor Maurice Benard in 1993. The character of Connie (also known as Kate) was portrayed by actress Megan Ward from 2007-10 and subsequently by actress Kelly Sullivan from 2011-13. Background Sonny and Connie Falconeri, who later changed her named to Kate Howard, were high school sweethearts who both grew up in the blue collar district of Bensonhurst, New York. They dated back in the 1980s and made plans to run away together until Kate left Sonny standing on a street corner and took a different direction in life. They did not see each other again until 2007 when Kate ended up in Sonny's coffee shop and their relationship started again from there. They dated again from 2008-09. On Kate and Sonny's wedding day, Kate was shot, which resulted in the end of their relationship. In 2011, they started to reconnect. Kate changed her name back to Constanza Louise "Connie" Falconeri, which was formerly Katherine Hardwicke "Kate" Howard. Storyline In early 2012 when Kate Howard was diagnosed with DID she remembered things that she hasn't rembembered in years. Connie became pregnant as a result of being raped by Joe Scully, Jr. , which also caused her to develop Dissociative Identity Disorder, splitting her into Connie Falconeri, and Kate Howard. Connie is usually considered to be the "alternate personality", although evidence from things said by Sonny and Joe suggest she became "Kate" after the rape, as both men refer to her as Connie when talking about the past. On August 10, 2012, Sonny showed his daughter Kristina Corinthos-Davis a ring, telling her that he intended to ask Kate to marry him. In early 2013, Connie agrees to go to therapy and get intregrated so this way whoever the main alter can be at peace. Over the summer Connie and Kate become fully integrated. At first Connie believes she must stay away from Sonny in order to stay fully integrated. Sonny tries to convince her otherwise, but eventually begins to move on with Connie's cousin, Olivia Falconeri. Connie realizes she wants Sonny back and they get back together. In August 2013, Connie dies after being shot in the chest and Sonny mourns her loss. Proposal videos ''Kate: Laughs'' ''Sonny: "Is that a yes?"'' ''Kate: "Yes, I will."'' laugh ''Kate: "Yes."'' --> Wedding videos Sonny and Kate/Connie almost got married twice: the first time was on September 29, 2008 and the second time was on October 2, 2012. Kate was shot during the first wedding and during the second wedding, Kate ends up being Connie and is already married to Johnny Zacchara. Photo gallery Skate.jpg|Kate (Ward) and Sonny skate2.jpg|Sonny and Kate (Ward) in 2007 Skatealmostwedding08.png|Sonny and Kate (Ward) on their wedding day (2008) Skate_wed.jpg| SonnyKateConnie.png|Maurice and Kelly as Sonny and Kate SonnyKate2.jpg Skate5.jpg|Sonny and Kate skate4.jpg|Sonny and Kate in her Crimson office (2011) skate7.jpg|Sonny and Kate during her stay in Shadybrook (2012) skate6.jpg|Sonny and Kate (2011) Skate810.png|Sonny and Kate (2011) sk1.jpg|Sonny and Kate during Halloween (2011) sk.jpg|Sonny and Kate in Bensonhurst (2011) Skatealmostwedding12.png|Sonny and Connie (Sullivan) on their wedding day (2012) Sonkatewedding2.jpg| SkateSoCoconfront.jpg|Connie is already married Conniesonny89.png|Sonny saves Connie from A.J. (2013) Conson826.png|Sonny watches Connie die (2013) Weddingkiss96.png|Sonny and ghost Connie get married (2013) Conson1024.png|Sonny and ghost Connie talk in the Quartermaine crypt (2014) References Category:Characters Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Corinthos family Category:Falconeri family Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital couples Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters